Gossip Girls
by Bananas and Talon
Summary: Parvati, Lavender, and Pansy gossip about everything...and everyone! There's nothing like some fun, juicy gossip!
1. Gossip Girls

A/N: This is just a result of being unbelievably bored. . . It's just a bunch of gossip that probably doesn't make sense.  But hey, maybe you're just as bored as I am, so why not read it? LOL!

Chapter One:

Parvati Patil flicked her long black hair over her shoulders and continued to saunter down the corridor.  Her best friend, Lavender Brown, walked next to her, holding a compact mirror up to her face. 

            "Par, do you think my chin is darker than the rest of my face?" she asked worriedly.  Parvati glanced at Lavender.      

            "Of course not," she lied.  In truth, Lavender's chin was exceptionally dark compared to the rest of her creamy peach skin. 

            "Oh my God, it's Seamus!" Lavender hissed, closing her compact mirror and stuffing it into her purse. 

            "He's looking this way," Parvati whispered excitedly.  Lavender pretended to examine a stain on her blouse, and subtly unbuttoned the top few buttons.  Parvati looked at her and rolled her eyes. 

            "What?" Lavender snapped defensively.  She pulled her brown hair out of its bun, and shook her curls loose.  She was very proud of her hair, and often used it to seduce boys.  Parvati nudged her shoulder.  Lavender looked up to see Seamus Finnigan grinning in front of her.

            "Hello, Lavender," Seamus smiled.  Lavender twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

            "Hey Seamus," she said slyly.  Seamus opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly Dean Thomas came up and clapped him on the shoulder.

            "What's up, mate?" Seamus asked.  Lavender glared at Dean in annoyance.

            "Come to the common room.  We're having a wizard chess tournament!" Dean exclaimed.  Seamus's eyes lit up in excitement.

            "Wicked!  See you around, Lavender, Parvati!" he said, before following Dean to the Gryffindor common room.

            "God, Seamus follows Dean _everywhere_!" Lavender cried in disgust.

            "Maybe they're gay," Parvati said nonchalantly.  Lavender glared at her.

            "Seamus is _not_ gay!" she shrieked. 

            "I don't know about that!" Pansy Parkinson remarked, suddenly coming up behind the two girls.  Lavender whirled around to face her angrily.

            "You snogged him last year!" she yelled.  Pansy's face scrunched up in disgust.

            "Only to get back at Draco for cheating on me," she said airily. 

            "Go snog Harry, then.  Now _that'll_ get Draco mad!" Parvati giggled.  Pansy scrunched up her face again.

            "Harry?  He's so _ugly_!" she exclaimed.  Parvati stopped dead in her tracks and spun around.

            "Harry is _not_ ugly!" she cried defensively. 

            "You're not still onto him, are you?" Pansy smirked.

            "No!" Parvati shouted, "But still. . .he's not ugly." 

            "I think he's quite fit," Lavender murmured.

            "Exactly!" Parvati nodded frantically.  She suddenly stared at Lavender.  "You don't like him do you?"

            "No!" Lavender laughed, "Don't worry."  Parvati blushed as her two friends snickered.  Pansy suddenly shrieked and pulled the other two girls with her into an empty classroom.

            "What was that all about?" Parvati asked irritably. 

            "Draco was coming.  You know how he doesn't like me hanging out with Gryffindor girls!" Pansy replied. 

            "You know," Parvati said coolly, "If precious _Draco_ doesn't want you hanging around us, then maybe you shouldn't!"

            "Don't be silly, Par!  I love you girls!" Pansy cooed, slipping her arm through Parvati's.  "I just don't want to make Draco angry."

            "Draco is such a prick!" Lavender sniffed. 

            "He can be rather lovely at times!" Pansy said defensively.  The girls walked out of the classroom and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. 

            "_Sure_," Parvati laughed sarcastically, "He's the most conceited bastard I've ever known in my life!"

            "That's a bit rich, Parvati, coming from you!" Pansy said coldly. 

            "What is that supposed to mean?" Parvati demanded. 

            "Well, you're not exactly modest, are you?" Pansy smirked, "And you _do_ fancy Harry!"  Parvati glared at her.

            "Are you saying Harry is stuck-up?" she challenged.

            "Only. . .a _lot_!" Pansy laughed.

            "I've got to agree with Pansy on this one.  Harry is a bit thick," Lavender agreed.

            "He is _not_ thick and he's not conceited!  He never takes credit for anything!" Parvati shouted.

            "Oh come off it, Par!  He's always screaming for attention, and he positively _loves_ being the hero!  And he loves how everyone does a big song and dance about darling _Harry Potter_!" Pansy said.  Parvati crossed her arms and sulked for the rest of the walk towards the common room. 

            "Well, I suppose you're going back to the Slytherin common room?" Lavender asked Pansy, once they had reached the Fat Lady portrait.

            "Yes, I must meet Draco," Pansy replied with a sly grin.

            "Pansy!  Why are you grinning like that?" Lavender shrieked.  Pansy laughed and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

            "I slept with Draco last night!" she giggled softly.  Parvati and Lavender's jaws dropped open.

            "Get out!" they screeched together.

            "No!  It was amazing," Pansy said dreamily. 

            "I can imagine!  Draco is so hot!" Lavender murmured, while Parvati nodded frantically. 

            "But hang on," Parvati frowned, "I thought Draco was seeing Millicent." 

            "He _is_," Pansy said stonily, "But he promised that he would break up with her today!"  Parvati and Lavender exchanged glances.

            "Er, I saw them kissing during Herbology just an hour ago," Lavender said slowly.  Pansy's chin trembled.

            "Well. . .he doesn't like hurting girls," she said lamely.

            "Yeah right," Parvati snickered.  Pansy looked at her angrily.

            "Well, I heard Harry fancies Lavender!" she said pointedly.  Parvati stared at Lavender in shock.

            "What?" she cried.

            "That's not true!  Harry fancies Cho!" Lavender exclaimed.

            "Well, yes he does, but he always fancies you!" Pansy told Lavender.

            "Since when?" Lavender asked dazedly.  She had to admit that Harry had a very nice body from Quidditch. 

            "Why do you care?" Parvati shrieked.

            "Well, what am I to do if he fancies me?" Lavender snapped.

            "You're supposed to be my best friend!" Parvati sobbed.

            "Well how about you and Seamus?  Don't think I didn't hear that you snogged him last Saturday at Hogsmeade!" Lavender shouted. 

            "That. . .that was a mistake," Parvati said, her voice quivering.  Pansy smiled in satisfaction.

            "Well, I must go see Draco!" she announced, before sweeping away.  Lavender faced Parvati angrily.

            "You're lucky I didn't tell Pansy about what you did with Draco!" she hissed.

            "Lavender, please, you swore!  Pansy would hate me forever if she knew!" Parvati cried.

            "I know that.  You've been acting like an awful slut lately, Parvati!" Lavender said sternly.

            "No I haven't!" Parvati argued.

            "Yes you have!  Don't think I haven't noticed you hitching your skirt up every time Harry passes so he can catch a glimpse of your knickers!" Lavender remarked.

            "Well, I heard that he likes looking at knickers," Parvati said solemnly.

            "Yeah, Hermione's knickers," Lavender snickered.  Parvati's head snapped up.

            "What do you mean?" she demanded.

            "Haven't you heard?  Harry and Hermione fool around all the time!" Lavender replied.

            "But I thought Hermione likes Ron!" Parvati said.

            "That's been going around as well," Lavender frowned, "But here's what I think.  Well, everyone knows Ron fancies Hermione.  And _I_ think Hermione secretly fancies Harry.  But she can't let Ron know, so she pretends to fancy Ron and leads him on."

            "Really?" Parvati said, her eyes growing wide.

            "And that's not all!  I think Harry tells Hermione that he fancies her, but really he just wants to get into her knickers!" Lavender whispered.

            "But, surely Harry isn't like that!  Hermione is his best friend!  And Harry's a virgin!" Parvati protested.  Lavender raised her eyebrows and smirked.

            "After dating Cho Chang?  Come on Parvati, don't be daft!  Anyway, you just watch and see.  I know I'm right!" she declared.

            "I have seen Hermione touch Harry an awful lot lately," Parvati said thoughtfully.

            "I told you," Lavender said triumphantly. 

            "Well, maybe he doesn't really fancy you!  Maybe he just wants to get into your knickers as well!" Parvati said hopefully.

            "Maybe," Lavender nodded.  _'And maybe I'll let him', _she thought to herself.

            "Well, we should go inside," Parvati said, telling the Fat Lady the password.  The girls slumped into one of the sofas and observed what everyone around them was doing.  Lavender watched Dean whisper something in Ginny's ear.

            "Guess what I heard about Dean and Ginny," she said quietly.

            "I know they're dating!" Parvati said irritably.  Lavender raised her eyebrows.

            "There's more to that story than you think there is. . . "

A/N: Sorry, I know this was really stupid.  But hey, it helps when I'm having a writers block on other stories.  So. . .review anyway!  Next chapter. . .if I'm ever bored enough to continue this. . .will be more juicy gossip!


	2. Dean and Ginny

**A/N: Still having that writer's block. . . lol oh well, I'm actually having a bit of fun writing this pathetic story.  So, hope u have fun as well! Thanks to all that review!**

Chapter Two:

            Lavender leaned back on the sofa and examined her neatly filed fingernails.  Parvati stared at her expectantly.

            "Well?" she demanded.

            "Well, what?" Lavender asked in a bored voice.

            "Aren't you going to tell me about Ginny and Dean?" Parvati asked exasperatedly.

            "Well, alright," Lavender said in a low voice, "You know how Ginny fancied Harry for the longest time?"

            "Yeah," Parvati murmured.

            "Well it turns out that in fifth year year, she and Harry had a little thing going on," Lavender paused when Parvati gasped.

            "I didn't know that!" Parvati whispered.

            "No one did.  So anyway, over the summer, Harry would go stay at Ron's house, and he and Ginny would. . .well, you know," Lavender said dramatically.  Parvati's eyes were round and wide.

            "Harry slept with Ginny?" she croaked.  Lavender nodded and clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

            "It was poor Ginny's first time, too.  Harry seems to enjoy taking girls' virginity," she said.  By now, Parvati was at the edge of her seat.

            "Why do you say 'Poor Ginny'?" she asked softly.  Lavender sighed.

            "Well Harry was writing to cho the whole summer, wasn't he?" she said.

            "Was he?" Parvati gasped, "Hang on – I thought Cho was going out with Michael Corner!"

            "Yes, Parvati, yes," Lavender said patiently, "Here's what happened. During fifth year, Harry fooled around with Ginny.  But of course he never considered her his girlfriend or anything.  Then Ginny found out that Harry kissed Cho.  She was furious!  So she told Harry never to talk to her again, and she went out with Michael Corner to make Harry jealous."

            "And then what happened?" Parvati whispered.

            "Then Harry started dating Cho.  But one day, they got in a big row while they were at Madam Puddifoot's.  Something about how Harry was always thinking about other girls.  So they broke up.  Then a couple days later, Cho heard that Harry had hooked up with Ginny again, so she started going out with Michael for revenge." Lavender explained.

            "So what happened to Harry and Ginny?" Parvati asked.

            "Well, actually, Ginny hear that Harry was seeing you on the side," Lavender said.

            "_Me_?" Parvati shrieked, "Where the bloody hell did she hear that from?"  
            "I don't know," Lavender said quickly, "But the point is, she told Harry to stay away from her again.  And this time she went out with Dean to make Harry jealous.  You know, since Dean is Harry's good friend and all."

            "How did Harry take it?" Parvati asked.

            "Harry didn't really mind.  He knew he could get Ginny any time he wanted.  And over the summer, that's exactly what he did." Lavender replied.

            "So Ginny cheated on Dean?" Parvati asked.

            "Yeah.  Up till now, Dean still doesn't know a thing!" Lavender sighed.

            "I always knew Ginny was a whore," Parvati muttered.           

            "Well, its not really her fault, is it?" Lavender said.

            "Er, isn't it?" Parvati asked in confusion.

            "No," Lavender sighed, "See, she wanted to tell Dean the truth and break up with him over the summer so she could be with Harry.  But then, one night, Ron caught Harry and Ginny. . .in bed."  Parvati gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.

            "And?" she prompted.

            "Well, Ron went positively _mad_!  He said he never wanted to see them together ever again!  So they couldn't be together.  So Ginny decided she might as well stay with Dean." Lavender said.

            "So now everything's all right?" Parvati asked.  Lavender smirked.

            "I wouldn't say that," she said, "Ginny still can't get over everything she did with Harry.  She's still in love with him.  And Dean doesn't know _anything_.  He still thinks Ginny's a virgin!" 

            "I heard he's always trying to get Ginny to shag him," Parvati giggled.

            "He is!  Ginny refuses.  He thinks it's because she wants to wait. . .but really it's because she doesn't want to do it with anyone but Harry!" Lavender whispered.  Parvati glanced at Ginny and shook her head. 

            "If Dean only knew. . ." she sighed.

            "If I only knew what?" Dean asked, suddenly coming up behind the sofa.  Parvati and Lavender screamed and jumped off the sofa.

            "You _scared_ us!" Lavender shrieked, hitting Dean flirtatiously. 

            "Sorry," Dean said, "Now what should I know?"  Parvati bit back a grin.

            "Well, it's probably nothing, Dean," she began.

            "Yeah, it's just that. . ." Lavender hesitated, trying not to laugh.

            "What?" Dean demanded.

            "Well, we've noticed Ginny staring at Harry an _awful_ lot lately," Parvati said innocently.  Dean whipped his head towards Ginny, who was watching Harry play chess against Ron.  She was smiling, and her eyes were lit up in excitement.

            "I'm sorry, Dean," Lavender said solemnly, placing her hand on Dean's shoulder.  Dean swore under his breath and raced upstairs into the boys' dormitory.  Lavender turned to Parvati with a wide grin on her face.

            "Well, it was about time he knew!" she said matter-of-factly. 

            "Look," Parvati hissed, pointing to a table where Hermione was speaking to Ron.

            "Oh no," Lavender murmured.

            "What do you think she's saying?" Parvati asked curiously.

            "Well isn't it obvious?  She's telling him about her and Harry!" Lavender said.

            "Why would she do that?" Parvati gasped.  Lavender frowned.

            "I don't know.  But, I did see her crying last night," she said thoughtfully.

            "Maybe Harry hurt her. . .maybe he broke her heart," Parvati murmured.  Lavender's eyes glinted mischievously.

            "Or maybe she's pregnant!"  she grinned.

**A/N: Well, if I get bored again. . .next chapter the girls will try to ruin more relationships & friendships.  And we'll find out how much of this gossip is truth and how much is lies. . . Reviewww!!  (And if ****ur**** going to tell me how much of a waste of time this is, trust me, I already know!) :)**


End file.
